1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to wind direction indicators for aircraft and in particular to runway locators and lighted wind direction and wind velocity indicator systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The perils of landing an aircraft with improper wind direction have long been recognized. This is especially true during night flying where other possible wind indicators as for example trees or brush are obscured by the darkness. A number of systems have been devised as possible solutions to this problem as typified by B. S. Cameron, U.S. Pat. No. 1,422,922; D. Howard, U.S. Pat. No. 1,989,095 and the more recent device of P. C. Barrett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,310. While providing a partial solution to the problem, such devices do not, through separate wind directional signals, distinctly point out the preferred landing direction; do not provide long distance lighting with provisions for altering the lighting upon approach to the runway, and are not actuated by remote control for conservation of energy during periods of non-use.